


Small Talk

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Ellen share stories whilst waiting on the Winchester boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talk

“… and that’s how I ended up killing a family of shapeshifters.” Bobby raised his beer bottle to Ellen in salute. “It was damned messy though.”

Ellen laughed and matched his salute. “Bobby Singer, you do surprise me at times.” She glanced at her watch. “How long do you reckon the boys will be?”

Bobby shook his head. “I’ve learnt that where Sam and Dean are concerned it’s best not to clock watch. They’ll sort it in their own time. Meanwhile, you and me can just chill.” He smiled at her.

Quiet times spent with Ellen were always welcome. He’d never realised till she came into his life just how lonely he’d been. She filled a void left long ago and Bobby was happy for the first time in a long while.


End file.
